fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsurara Ruri
( ) |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Grey |vision= |skin tone= Fair |height= 5'6 ft. |weight= 114 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Homosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= (Grandfather) (Grandmother) Kenshin Ruri (Father) Sigrun Drífa (Mother) Aojiro Ruri (Aunt) Kenja Ruri (Brother) Akari Ruri (Sister) |magic= Ice Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= Light in the Dark |image gallery= }} Tsurara Ruri (瑠璃氷柱, Ruri Tsurara) is a citizen of Fiore, residing in the town of Shintō. The only child of Kenshin and Sigrun, she is the elder sister of Kenja and . Considered a soft-spoken and stoic individual by her younger siblings, Tsu nonetheless retains her mother's skill with ice, adapting to it with an ease that often frightens her superstitious extended kin. They would later dub her Cold-Hearted (冷ややか, Hiyayaka), seeing her stoic guise and chilly air as an omen. As such, she is undergoing onmyōji training in an effort to alleviate their fears, unknowingly reaching out to a diminished yet very much alive . Nonetheless, Tsurara is eager to be free of the compound and town, finding it claustrophobic. She holds out the hope her missing, yet often spoken of aunt will appear and spirit her away. Appearance Personality Always quiet...always thinking. Unlike her boisterous little sister and intensely curious younger brother, Tsurara appears not nearly as active in conversation. Her expression seems to alternate between stoic and brooding, never openly expressing excitement, curiosity, or much of anything really. That's not to say she doesn't feel anything; rather, it's far more subdued than her passionate siblings. Nonetheless, this outward perception of distance, coupled with her strong affinity for ice and chilly aura, has led to a less than flattering reputation. When asked to describe her town, she often describes it as claustrophobic, dampening, and a gossip mill. Tsu often slams it as out of step with the times and repressive by design, opinions shared with her late grandaunt. Likewise, Tsu regards the grooming of the first female clan head as nothing more than a sham, given she already shows signs of being nothing more than a female version of all the clan heads that preceded her. However, Tsu keeps these opinions to herself, preferring to remain numb and spare her mother further embarrassment. She often uses the phrase "outsider" when describing herself and her mother, often pointing to their shared blonde hair and her mom's Bergian features. This comes in spite of her having her father's last name and his efforts to integrate mother and child into Ruri society. It wasn't always this way, however. When she was younger, Rara used to be as outgoing as her siblings, if not more so. She was a regular participant in clan and town activities even as unsavory rumors surrounded Tsu and her mother for their "foreignness". Perhaps her favorite time in those days was bedtime, as she would listen to stories of her stepmother and father's exploits in the Crusades told to her by caretakers. Sometimes they would mention her mother as well, noting grudgingly that the "woman had skill". This in particular filled Tsu with a sense of joy, knowing her parents were out there making a name for themselves, reputed as demon slayers of exceptional skill. However, what truly captured her imagination was the more rarely mentioned sister of her father: Aojiro. Around bedtime at least, the woman was a taboo subject, but there were plenty of whispers on the streets. Some of them filled her with excitement: a "legendary" devil slayer? Others filled her with fury: how could they call her a "monster" without the woman her to defend herself? Aojiro became a fixation for Tsurara, one sustained through childhood onwards. In later years, this fixation turned into a messianic hope, as the gossip around Tsu and her mother grew toxic. She sees her aunt as the key to "deliverance" from the "hell-hole". Perhaps the one thing that drives her inward, however, is her sexuality. While she can stomach with some success her given alias and the snide remarks about her heritage and lack of "authenticity", the idea of Ruri uncovering her sexuality terrifies the woman. It's already clear to her the reaction they would have should it leak, with a forced marriage being the first consequence that comes to mind. Said forced marriage would most likely proceed several mechanisms designed to exorcise her of such "impure" thoughts while bringing her into line with "proper Ruri values"; namely, a traditional household. Tsu is already aware of rumors starting about why she's taking so long to get married, considering she is well past the social minimum. While she's ignored them and more rarely intervened, the woman is aware that it's only so long before townspeople begin suspecting. As such, she has done her level best to stay out of the limelight, hoping to use the cover of obscurity to stave off attention. History Magic & Abilities Magic Freezing Magic Power: Ice Magic (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō): Category:Ruri Clan Member